Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Interactions in a social network may involve various types of communication. Some types of communication supported by a social networking system allows a user to engage in focused exchanges. For example, the user may target a particular user or users through the use of a messaging system or an email system supported by the social networking system. As another example, the user can enter into audio communications or video communications supported by the social networking system with another user.
In many instances, video communications can be preferred by users because video communications can allow the users to most effectively convey information and simulate real life communications. In some instances, two participants in different locations can engage in video communications. It also can be desirable to allow a group of users in multiple locations to use video communications to facilitate communications among the group.